FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hollow blade for a turboshaft engine, particularly a blade of large chord.
The advantages stemming from the use of large chord blades in turboshaft engines are particularly evident in the case of the fan rotor blades of a turbojet by-pass engine. These blades must meet severe operating conditions and, in particular, have adequate mechanical characteristics associated with anti-vibration properties and resistance to impacts by foreign bodies. The desire for adequate speeds at the blade tips has furthermore led to seeking a reduction in the mass of the blades, which aim may be achieved, in particular, by the use of hollow blades.